Die Schwiegerhexe
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Draco verplappert sich: Lucius Mum zieht ein. Voll der Zickenkrieg. Voll das Chaos. Is aber schön : Bitte REviewn schmatz


**So Leutchen erstmal: Die Figürchen gehören nicht mir.**

**Und dann würd ich mich echt mal übern paar Reviews freuen. Dürft auch schreiben, wenn die Story richtig scheiße is. Das überlebe ich (Bestimmt :-D)**

**Ich find die Story ganz nett eigentlich auch. Also : Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**ACHSO: Wer nicht so auf so sexuelle Spielchen steht, der sollte „Eine heiße Nacht" überspringen.**

**Konnt einfach nicht an mich halten Lach'**

**Der Ball, der Biss und die Belehrung**

Narcissa Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich in voller Größe im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Oder sollte sie besser in voller Schönheit sagen? Ihr Kleid war brandneu und extra für sie in

Paris geschneidert worden.

Es war aus durch und durch goldenem Stoff geschneidert worden und am Saum und im tiefen Schnitt um den Ausschnitt waren goldene Schuppen aufgestickt worden.

Angeblich echte Nixenschuppen. Das Kleid war auch teuer genug gewesen. Die Haare hatten die Hauselfen zu einer wunderschönen Außenwelle geföhnt.

Ihre Augen umspielte ein goldener Schimmer.

Sie griff nach ihrem tiefroten Lippenstift und zog die Kontur abermals nach.

„Perfekt.", flüsterte sie und zwinkerte sich selbst zu.

„Mami?", ein kleiner Junge mit ebenso blondem Haar, wie sie es hatte, stand in der Tür.

„Was denn mein kleiner Schatz?", sie versuchte sich vorsichtig zu ihm hinunter zu beugen, ohne dass ihr Kleid nirgendwo zu Schaden kam.

„Ich will nicht, dass du weggehst." quengelte der 5-Jährige.

Narcissa sah ihn genervt an „ Hör zu Draco, Daddy und ich werden aber gehen. Und zwar jetzt gleich. Und du wirst schön brav in dein Bettchen gehen und Heia-machen, in Ordnung?"

Er schüttelte sein blondes Köpfchen.

„Oh, Draco. Bitte! Tu Mami den Gefallen!"

Gleich hatte er seine Mutter so weit, das wusste der kleine Junge nur zu gut.

„Nimm mich mit Mami", sagte er durch ein trockenes Schluchzen hindurch.

Narcissa wusste, dass sie den großen Augen, in denen sich nun wie auf Kommando Tränchen

sammelten, nicht lange Stand halten konnte.

„Aber Muuuum, " er ließ eine Träne kullern und Narcissa war weichgekocht.

„Ok. In Ordnung, mein süßer Schatz. Lass dir von den Hauselfen was Anständiges zum Anziehen geben."

Der Junge marschierte triumphierend hinaus.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer. Ihr Mann stand vor der riesigen Spiegelwand und legte letzen Schliff an sich an.

Sie glitt lautlos hinter ihn und legte ihre Arme von hinten um ihren attraktiven Mann.

Dann drückte sie sich an ihn und küsste seinen Nacken.

Der Mann schloss die Augen und ließ ein entspanntes, leises Stöhnen vernehmen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Und wie gefall ich dir?". Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, damit ihr Mann sie von allen Seiten betrachten konnte.

Lucius sagte nicht. Ihm stand einfach der Mund offen.

Sie lächelte „ Ist das ein ‚Du gefällst mir sehr'?"

Sie drückte seinen Unterkiefer nach oben, sodass er sich schloss. „ Sieht um einiges intelligenter so aus, Schatz." Sie kniff ihn neckisch ins Kinn.

Sie wandte sich zum gehen, da schnappte ihr Mann sie von hinten und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran „ Du bist ein Biest…" sagte er amüsiert. Narcissa fuhr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als sie den Atem ihres Mannes spürte.

Er biss sie sanft in den Nacken. Sie duftete wunderbar nach ‚Drachenblüte' Er atmete tief ein. „Aaaaahhhhh."

Lucius ließ von seiner Frau ab und versuchte das Etwas, was sich in sein Bein verbissen hatte los zu werden.

„Bei Merlin! Draco lass deinen Vater sofort los." Kein Tier hatte sich in Lucius Malfoys Bein verbissen sondern sein eigener kleiner Sohn.

Der Junge ließ seinen Vater los.

„Was zum Teufel soll das, Sohn." Fuhr ihn sein Vater scharf an, während er sich sein Bein hielt.

Der Kleine verstand nicht, warum sein Vater so zornig war. „Ja, aber du hast die Mama doch auch gebissen"

Narcissa lachte.

„Haha, sehr lustig!" Lucius Malfoy rauschte beleidigt an ihr vorbei.

Bevor er das Zimmer verließ flüsterte er seiner Frau aber noch ins Ohr „Ich verlange eine Entschädigung, heute Nacht."

„Mal sehen", gab seine Frau frech zurück und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Lucius wartete schon draußen vor Türe bei der Kutsche, als Narcissa mit ihrem Sohn auf den Armen die Treppen herunterkam.

„Was tut Draco hier?"

„Wir nehmen ihn mit. Wir können ihn doch nicht immer mit den Hauselfen alleine lassen.

Lucius murrte etwas von wegen „Stress", hielt seiner Frau dann aber die Kutschentüre auf, sodass sie mit dem Kleinen einsteigen konnte.

„Das ist aber ein großes Schloss", staunte Draco, als sie ausstiegen. Sein Vater nickte und nahm ihn an die Hand. Sie betraten den großen Ballsaal.

„Lucius, mein Junge." Seine Mutter war auf ihn zugestürmt und herzte ihren Sohn nun so heftig, dass Narcissa befürchtete er werde ersticken.

Schließlich ließ sie ihn los. „Ohhh Draco, mein Kleiner." Sie nahm ihn auf ihren Arm. „Es macht euch doch nichts aus, wenn ich allen den Kleinen den Anderen vorstelle, oder Narcissa?"

„Ähm, nein… natürlich nicht."

Sie sah Narcissa nur flüchtig an und zog dann mit dem Jungen davon.

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder war deine Mutter schon mal freundlicher zu mir?"

Lucius legte einen Arm um seine Frau „Vermutlich ist sie neidisch. Kein Wunder. Du siehst heute aus wie eine Göttin."

Sie gingen zur prächtig gedeckten Tafel. Der kleine Draco, nun auf dem Arm seines Großvaters, schien eine große Gruppe von Leuten zu unterhalten.

„Und dann habe ich Daddy ins Bein gebissen, " erzählte er.

„Warum hast du das getan, Draco?", fragte Abraxas Malfoy.

Narcissa wollte dazwischenreden, doch zu spät. „Weil der Papa, die Mama gebissen hat. Da hinten in den Nacken." Er deutete auf seinen eigenen Rücken.

„Und Mami hat schon ein wenig so… gezittert und… ich glaube ihr hat es auch wehgetan, weil sie so ein bisschen gestöhnt hat, so wie der Mann letztens, als Vater ihm mit der Faust in den Bauch geschlagen hat. Nur nicht so laut, sondern ganz leise…Oh, Mami" er hatte seine Eltern entdeckt. „Da seid ihr ja. Ich hab gerade erzählt…"

Narcissas Gesicht glühte und auch Lucius sonst vornehmes, blasses Gesicht hatte einen rötlichen Stich bekommen.

Sie nahm den Jungen aus den Armen des Großvaters.

Der Rest des Abends verlief glücklicherweise ohne neue Offenbarungen über Narcissas und Lucius Privatleben ab.

Der Kleine war schließlich auf einem weichen Sofa eingeschlafen, als…

„ Narcissa! Lucius! Kommt doch mal bitte! " Lucius Mutter winkte sie in ein Zimmer im oberen Geschoss.

Sie schloss die Türe hinter den Beiden. „ Ich wäre euch Zweien sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euer Sexualleben nicht so offen vor den Augen des Jungen ausleben würdet." begann sie ohne Umschweife.

Narcissas Unterkiefer fiel herunter. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich denke der Junge wird verdorben."

„Was?"

„Ich mache nicht nur dir den Vorwurf Narcissa."

„Aber, Mum."

„Also habe ich beschlossen…"

„Mum?"

„Also habe ich beschlossen, dass ich für die nächste Zeit bei euch einziehen werde, um…"

„Das ist ein Scherz, Mutter?"

„Um euch beizubringen, was die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben sind!"

Narcissa sah ihren Mann an. „ Sie hat zu viel getrunken, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht, mein Kind. Ich bin vollkommen nüchtern. Ihr könnt mich morgen früh erwarten. Versuch gar nicht erst mir zu widersprechen Lucius!", sagte sie und Lucius schloss seinen Mund.

„ Ich fürchte jemand muss die Lage bei euch in die Hand nehmen. Oder ich sehe mich gezwungen euch zu enterben."

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie aus dem Raum.

„Kneif mich!"

„Du, mich zuerst."

„AUA."

„Hat es sehr wehgetan, Schatz?"

„Ja. Aber… das heißt ich träume nicht. Deine Mutter wird nicht bei uns einziehen, Lucius!"

Lucius seufzte. „Ich kann nichts dagegen machen, Schatz. Du kennst sie doch."

Narcissa ließ sich auf den dunklen Parkettboden sinken. „Vielleicht geht sie ja schnell wieder, wenn sie sieht, dass wir uns solche Sachen, wie heut im Badezimmer nicht erlauben, so lange sie da ist."

Lucius hockte sich neben ihr auf den Boden. Er strich über ihr Decolteé. „Und heute Nacht" hauchte er in ihr Ohr „Lassen wir's noch mal so richtig krachen."

**Eine heiße Nacht (FSK 16)**

„Schläft der Kleine?"

Narcissa nickte und setzte sich auf den Hocker vor ihrem Schminktisch. Lucius legte sein Buch auf den Nachtisch und erhob sich aus dem Bett.

Die schwarze Satindecke glitt elegant von seinem nackten Oberkörper.

Er ging auf seine Frau zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Sie legte entspannt den Kopf in den Nacken, als er begann sie sanft und dann immer kräftiger zu massieren.

Seine Hände glitten nach vorne über ihr Brustbein und wieder zurück. Geschickt öffnete er die Ösen am Rücken des Kleides.

Narcissa erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und das Kleid glitt an ihrer perfekten Figur herunter zu Boden.

„Mmmh. Neue Wäsche, mein Engelchen?"

Sie lächelte und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um.

Er nickte anerkennend. „Schön, aber weißt du, was mir noch besser gefällt?"

Er schnappte die zierliche Narcissa und trug sie auf seinen Armen ins Bett.

Während er sie zärtlich küsste öffnete er mit seiner linken Hand ihre Corsage.

Seine Küsse bedeckten nun ihren ganzen Körper. Ab und zu ließ sie ein wohliges Stöhnen hören und ihr Körper erzitterte.

Seine schönen, starken Hände glitten über ihre Brüste, dann hinunter über ihre Hüften und die Oberschenkel entlang.

Er biss liebevoll in ihr Ohrläppchen und in ihren Hals.

„Vampir, " kicherte sie, als er nicht mehr von ihrem Hals ließ. „ Lass los."

Er hatte sich festgebissen.

So feste sie konnte schubste sie ihren Ehemann von sich herunter und setzte sich auf seinen Unterleib.

„Hab ich dich." Sie drückte seine Handgelenke gegen die Matratze und begann nun selbst ihren Mann zu küssen.

„Weißt du eigentlich."stöhnte er, während sie mit der Handfläche seine geschwitzte Brust herab fuhr. „Dass du die beste Ehefrau der Welt bist?"

Sie nickte.

„Eingebildete Hexe!" Er kniff sie in ihren schönen Hintern.

„Blondine!" sagte sie bevor sie ihre Lippen an sein empfindlichstes Körperteil legte.

Ein Ruck fuhr durch seinen Unterleib und der Kopf seiner Frau tauchte wieder auf.

„Was hast du ge…"

Sie zuckte die Achseln und schluckte dann etwas herunter. „Ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren."

„Du hast… ich meine mein…ähm…"

„Seit wann bist du denn so prüde, Lucius?" mit einem verführerischen Lächeln legte sie sich auf ihren Mann.

„Ich…mein ja nur."

„Hat's dir denn gefallen?"

„Gefallen? Du bist eine Göttin, Cissa."

Er streichelte ihren nackten Rücken.

„Jetzt verwöhn ich dich ein wenig, mein Herz." flüsterte er.

Es wurde schon hell draußen, als Narcissa und ihr Gatte erschöpft zurück in die Kissen fielen und einschliefen.

**Das Grauen beginnt**

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben." Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und eine vollkommen ausgeschlafene euphorische Mrs. Malfoy sen. trat in das Zimmer.

Verschlafen öffnete Lucius die Augen.

Die großen Vorhänge wurden aufgerissen und Sonnenlicht flutete herein.

„Noch nicht Mum." Sagte Lucius noch im Halbschlaf.

„MUM?" er riss die Augen auf und suchte verzweifelt nach der Bettdecke, um seinen und Narcissas nackten Körper zu bedecken.

„Zum Teufel, ihr Zwei. Wie seht ihr denn aus?" rief seinen Mutter entrüstet, als sie die Beiden splitternackt im Bett liegen sah.

Narcissa blinzelte. Als sie die Silhouette ihrer Schwiegermutter vor dem Fenster sah begann sie zu kreischen. „Oh mein Gott! Raus hier!"

Doch Emmiline Malfoy mache keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

„Raus mit euch aus dem Bett. Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Der Kleine wartet schon auf euch."

„Reichst du mir bitte die Butter, Narcissa?"

„Aber natürlich, Emmiline." sagte Narcissa zuckersüß.

Es forderte einige Selbstbeherrschung ihrer Schwiegermutter für den morgendlichen Auftritt nicht einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, aber sie hatte ihr Ziel vor Augen.

Wenn sie sehen würde, wie prächtig sie hier alle miteinander auskamen, würde sich ihre Schwiegermutter ausgesprochen schnell wieder verziehen.

„Und zieh dir etwas anständiges an, Narcissa. Ich finde für eine Mutter gehört sich ein derart aufreizendes Outfit nicht. Du wirst schließlich nicht jünger, stimmts?"

Narcissa sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ein schönes Kostüm, aus durch und durch schwarzen Stoff, dass ihr bis knapp über die Oberschenkel ging und einen relativ guten Einblick bot.

Aber sie war immer überzeugt gewesen sie könnte so etwas tragen.

Sie war eine junge, ausgesprochen schöne Frau.

Das wurde ihr immer gesagt. Sie würde sich doch nicht von ihrer Schwiegermutter ins Boxhorn jagen lassen.

Zitternd vor Wut reichte sie ihrer Schwiegermutter die Butter.

Noch bevor Emmiline sie ihr abnehmen konnte war sie geschmolzen.

Mist: Das hatte sie oft, wenn sie etwas aufregte.

Gegenstände explodierten oder schmolzen einfach weg, wenn sie sie berührte oder ansah.

„Du solltest deine Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle haben, mein Kind." Klirr. Narcissas Glas war zersprungen.

„Drachendreck, " fluchte sie

„Aber Narcissa" tadelte sie Emmiline.

„Haha, Drachendreck." Der Kleine Draco wippte auf seinem Schaukeldrachen hin und her.

„Drachendreck." Immerwieder blubberte er jetzt dieses Wort.

„Lass das, Draco." Seine Mutter versuchte krampfhaft sich zu beruhigen.

„Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast?" zischte Emmiline. Sie beugte sich zu Draco herunter.

„Sowas sagt man aber nicht Draco!"

Lucius vergrub sich tiefer hinter seiner Zeitung.

„Drachendreck", reif der Kleine fröhlich.

„So Draco! Das reicht jetzt aber.", sagte seine Oma lieb, nahm ihm aber seinen Schaukeldrachen weg und ließ ihn verschwinden.

Einen Moment lang sagte der Kleine nichts, dann fing er laut an zu weinen und rannte zu seiner Mutter.

„Gib ihm sofort seinen Fauchi wieder.", verlangte Narcissa.

„Er muss lernen, dass es Tabus gibt. Ihr verzieht den Kleinen."

„Gib ihm den Drachen zurück!"

„Nein."

„Lucius sag doch auch mal was." Hilflos wandte sie sich an ihren Mann, der gänzlich hinter der Zeitung verschwunden war.

„Ich bin gerade am Lesen, Schatz." Seine Frau tat ihm leid, aber bei aller Liebe. Gegen seine Mutter kam er nicht an.

„Lucius!" Die Zeitung in seinen Händen ging in Flammen auf.

„Autsch, Verdammt." Er steckte zwei seiner Finger in den Mund, die durch das Feuer dicke Brandblasen abbekommen hatten.

„Um Gottes Willen. Entschuldige bitte, Darling."

Sie sprang auf und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf seine verbrannten Finger.

„Siehst du! Wegen dir wäre mein Sohn fast zum Brandopfer geworden."

Narcissa schnaubte verächtlich entschied sich aber nichts zu sagen, denn der Kronleuchter begann schon gefährlich zu wackeln.

Sie atmete tief durch, erhob sich dann und begann ihren Kleinen zu trösten.

„Mummy kauft dir einen neuen Drachen, mein kleiner Schnucki."

„Und hör endlich auf ihn mit diesen merkwürdigen Namen anzusprechen. Der Junge hat einen richtigen Namen. Kennt er den überhaupt?"

Der Tisch krachte in sich zusammen.

„Ich denke wir sollten das Frühstück beenden." meinte Lucius schnell, bevor eine der beiden Frauen noch etwas sagen konnte.

**Der Dilldapp**

„So mein Baby. Wir zwei gehen jetzt nach London. Und holen dir einen neuen Fauchi, in Ordnung?

Und dann belegt Mami den Fauchi mit einem Fluch. Und wenn die alte Hunzelhexe noch mal deinen Fauchi anfasst, dann kriegt sie die fürchterlichsten Drachenpocken der Geschichte. Okay, Schnukie?"

Narcissa ging mit Draco an der Hand zur Türe.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Narcissa blieb stehen und schloss entnervt die Augen. Sie atmete tief ein und drehte sich dann um.

„Ich gehe mit dem Kleinen nach London und besorge einige Dinge."

„Das geht heute nicht. Lucius! Kommst du bitte nach unten."

Lucius eilte die Treppen herunter und blieb mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand neben seiner Mutter stehen.

„Ich habe für heute einen Familienausflug in den Zoo geplant." verkündete Emmiline

„Mummy, was ist das?" Der kleine Draco deutete mit dem Finger auf ein Tier das aussah wie

eine Kreuzung aus Iltis, Kaninchen und Marder.

Narcissa strich sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, um die Beschreibung auf dem Schild

vor dem Gehege lesen zu können.

„Ein Dilldapp, mein Schatz."

„So eins will ich haben."

Narcissa lächelte und wuschelte ihrem Sohn durch die Haare. „Das geht nicht, Spatz. Die wohnen nur in Wäldern in Deutschland."

Draco ballte seine kleinen Fäustchen und lief rot an. „Ich will aber!"

„Lucius…"

Ihr Mann wandte sich von dem großen prächtigen Merlion ab, der in seinem Wasserbecken gerade einen kleinen Hai verspeiste.

„Ein erstaunliches Tier, oder? Löwe und Fisch. Wusstet ihr, dass er der Schutzpatron von Singapur ist?"

„Lucius…" mahnte seine Frau. Sie merkte genau, dass er versuchte abzulenken, um sich

seiner väterlichen Pflicht zu entziehen.

„Oh ja, natürlich." Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Draco, es gibt für dich keinen Dilldapp."

Einen Moment sah er seine Eltern verdutzt an.

Dann begann der kleine Kerl dermaßen laut zu schreien, dass alle Besucher in der Nähe sich erschrocken umdrehten und den kleinen Jungen neugierig beobachteten.

„Oh Draco, bitte. Nicht weinen, ja?" Rasch hockte sie sich neben ihrem Sohn auf den Asphalt und drückte ihn an sich.

„Ich will…einen Dill…dapp!" japste er. Gleich hatte er sie soweit.

„Aber Spatzi. Das geht doch ni…"

Ein besonders lauter Schreikrampf schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

Lucius eilte seiner Frau zur Hilfe. „In Ordnung, Draco. Daddy besorgt dir einen…"

„LUCIUS!" seine Mutter trat hinzu. „ Das wirst du nicht tun!"

Sie nahm den puterroten Draco an der Hand und begann eindringlich mit ihm zu reden.

„Das gibt es nicht Draco, verstanden? Und wenn du weiter so ein Theater machst dann werde ich dir auch den kleinen Goldfisch abnehmen, den Papa dir eben gekauft hat."

Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Dann sah er zu seiner Mutter, die vollkommen hilflos daneben stand.

Er hatte verloren.

Er nickte und ging mit seiner Oma an der Hand zum nächsten Käfig, in dem sich eine kleinere Form des Lindwurms befand, der gerade Junge bekommen hatte.

„Gute Idee von dir, deine Mutter im Nordflügel unterzubringen. Da haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe." Narcissa ließ sich aufs Bett neben ihren Mann fallen.

Er musterte sie über den Rand seiner Lesebrille hinweg.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mit der Brille verdammt sexy aussiehst?" Er lächelte matt.

„Ich fühle mich eher alt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Männer altern nicht mein Prinz. Sie reifen nur."

Er hob die Decke hoch, damit sie sich zu ihm legen konnte. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihren Mann und küsste seine Brust.

„Cissa, ich kann nicht…"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Meine Mutter…"

„…ist am anderen Ende des Hauses." Sie knöpfte langsam ihr Nachthemd auf. Lucius sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Sie blies sanft ihre Atemluft gegen seinen Halsrücken.

„Du bist so unfair", sagte er, als ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Grinsend küsste er seine Frau. Er legte seine Hand an…

Die Tür ging auf.

Die beiden fuhren auseinander und Narcissa begann rasch ihr Nachthemd zuzuknöpfen.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Aber ich komme mir dort hinten doch sehr abgeschoben vor."

Es war viertel nach 1, als endlich alle Koffer von Emmiline 3 Zimmer neben Lucius und Narcissas Schlafzimmer verstaut waren.

Erschöpft legte sich Lucius wieder neben seine Frau ins Bett.

„Weißt du, sie meint es bestimmt nicht böse…"

Er sah herüber zu ihr, als er keine Antwort bekam.

Seine Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig und tief.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Narcissa lächelte im Schlaf.

Dann legte er sich eng neben sie und schnippste, damit das Licht ausging.

**Tränen in der Nacht**

Der nächste Tag war der absolute Horror.

Als Emmiline gegen Mittag in die Küche kam, um Narcissa zu bewachen, wie diese wiederum die Hauselfen bewachte, hielt Narcissa ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert.

Bereit bei der ersten blöden Bemerkung einen Fluch los

zuschicken, der sich gewaschen hatte.

Sie wies gerade Dobby an noch ein wenig Thymian aus dem Kräutergarten zu holen.

„A propos Garten."

Emmiline stellte sich vor Narcissa.

„Wann ist denn darin das letzte Mal ein Gärtner gewesen? Es sieht ja schlimmer aus, als bei Dornröschen.

Nachdem sie 100 Jahre geschlafen hat."

Narcissa zitterte leicht. Konnte ihre Wut aber einigermaßen im Zaun halten.

„Ich mag das so." presste sie hervor.

Emmiline schüttelte tadeln den Kopf. „Aber nein, mein Kind. Es sah schrecklich aus. Ich habe mich darum gekümmert."

Narcissa ließ die volle Puddingschüssel fallen und rannte hinaus.

Der schöne Park.

Alles war blitzblank.

Alles fürchterlich symmetrisch angeordnet.

Sie lief zu dem kleinen Wasserfall mit der großen Hollywoodschaukel, die früher mit vielen Wildblumen zugewachsen war.

Alles fein sauber abgetrennt und frisch gestrichen.

„Nein.", keuchte die schöne Blondine.

Sie lief weiter über den nun frisch gemähten Hügel hinunter, wo der Rosebaum stand. Er war verschwunden.

Sie fiel auf die Knie.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein." Als sie eingezogen waren, hatte Narcissa die nie verblühende Rose, die Lucius ihr beim ersten Treffen geschenkt hatte hier eingepflanzt.

Aus ihr war im Laufe der Jahre ein riesiger Baum gewachsen, an dem im Sommer weiße und im Winter rote Rosen geblüht hatten.

„Lucius." rief sie.

Ihr Mann erschien sofort auf dem Balkon.

Er hatte einen feinen Sinn dafür, wenn etwas mit seiner Frau nicht stimmte.

Er sah hinab auf seinen Park und reib sich die Augen.

Das konnte nicht war sein.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seine Frau auf dem Rasen vor ihrem Rosenbaum…wo war der Rosenbaum?

Er apparierte nach unten.

„Sie hat alles kaputt gemacht, Lucius.", wimmerte seine Frau. „Unser Baum. Sie hat unseren Baum weggeschmissen."

„Mutter. Das kannst du doch nicht machen."

Nach dem Abendessen war Lucius mit seiner Mutter in seine Bibliothek verschwunden, die sie gereinigt hatte und einige seiner Lieblingsbücher entfernt hatte.

„Narcissa ist todunglücklich. Du kannst doch nicht einfach unser ganzes Leben umkrempeln. Und schon gar nicht unseren Garten oder meine BIBLIOTHEK!"

Emmiline lächelte ihn gütig an.

„Aber Lucius. Ich verstehe ja, dass es zunächst ungewohnt ist, aber später wirst du mir dankbar sein, glaub mir."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Frau war eine Katastrophe.

„So, Junge. Ich gehe jetzt zurück nach unten. Jemand muss den Hauselfen noch Anweisungen geben."

„Ich gebe meinen Untergebenen Anweisungen und nicht du." Hörte Lucius seine Frau wenige Minuten später schreien.

„Genauso, wie ich meinen Sohn erziehe und entscheide, wie mein Garten aussehen soll."

Ein lautes Krachen und Scheppern erschütterte das ganze Haus. Er hörte zwei Frauen kreischen.

Sofort rannte er nach unten.

Der Kronleuchter lag vollkommen zerstört auf dem Marmorboden.

„Du solltest das mal untersuchen lassen, meine Liebe! Das kann auf die Dauer nicht gesund sein. Und das meine ich ernst."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Emmiline an ihrer Schwiegertochter vorbei die Treppen hinauf und ignorierte ihren wütenden Sohn.

„Reparo",

Narcissa hatte ihren Zauberstab auf den Kronleuchter gerichtet. Dieser setzte sich nun wieder zusammen und flog zurück zur Decke.

„Ach übrigens, " kam es von oben „Ich habe eure Schlafzimmer getrennt."

„Das kann sie doch nicht machen." Narcissa versuchte durch die Türe in Lucius und ihr Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.

Jedes Mal wenn sie versuchte einen Schritt hindurch zu machen wurde sie zurückgeschleudert.

Sie rieb sich ihren Po. „Das kann sie nicht machen, " sagte sie erneut.

„Wir werden heute Nacht zusammen in unserem Schlafzimmer schlafen. Los, in die Bibliothek."

Lucius ging aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und schlich auf Zehenspitzen in seine große Bibliothek.

Narcissa folgte ihm, so leise sie konnte. „Pass auf die vorletzte Diele knirscht." Flüsterte sie.

Zu spät. Das Geräusch war unüberhörbar. Rasch gingen die beiden weiter und schlossen die Türe hinter sich.

„Ich finde einen Fluchbrecher. Wirst sehen. Gleich sind wir wieder in unserem Schlafzimmer."

Er begann einige Regale zu durchwühlen.

Narcissa ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in den grünen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch ihres Mannes fallen.

„Da, ich habe den Gegenfluch."

Zwanzig Minuten später hielt er triumphierend ein dickes rotes Buch in der Hand.

Er sah herüber zu seiner Frau.

Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Schreibtisch bedeckt von ihrem schönen weichen Haar.

Lucius lächelte sanft und ging zu ihr herüber.

„Wach auf mein Engelchen. Ich hab den Gegenfluch gefunden."

Narcissa hob den Kopf von der Tischplatte. „Wirklich?"

Er nickte und zog seine Frau aus dem Sessel.

„Ha. Es funktioniert."

Narcissa schritt glücklich durch die Türe, nachdem Lucius den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte.

Sie hüpfte in ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen.

„Womit haben wir das verdient, Lucius?" Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen.

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Gib mir einen Kuss."

Narcissa beugte sich lächelnd herüber und verschlang ihre Zunge mit seiner.

„ Ich bin's noch mal. Ich wollte… Zum Teufel… Was tut ihr da?"

Emmiline stand in rosa gerüschten Nachthemd in der Türe.

Narcissa und Lucius seufzten im gleichen Moment auf und stiegen aus dem Bett.

„Was ist Mutter?"

„Ursprünglich wollte ich ja etwas anderes, aber jetzt wo ich das hier sehe… Wir sprechen uns morgen."

Sie drehte sich um und schlürfte in ihren rosanen Pantoffeln aus der Türe.

Narcissa schlug die Türe hinter ihr zu, dass die Fensterscheiben laut klirrten.

„Diese Frau fängt an, mir gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen Lucius."

Klirr.

Ihr Spiegel zerbarst in seine Einzelteile.

„Oh nein."

Den Tränen nahe setzte sie sich auf den Boden und versuchte die Einzelteile zusammen zusetzen.

Der Spiegel war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter zum 16. Geburtstag gewesen.

Immer, wenn sie Sehnsucht nach ihren Eltern hatte, dann konnte sie hinein sehen und ,wenn auch nur kurz mit ihrer Mutter reden.

Naja zanken.

Sich anbrüllen traf es wohl eher.

Die beiden hatten sich nie sonderlich gut verstanden, aber sie vermisste sie, schon seit sie kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Lucius verstorben war.

Lucius setzte sich neben sie. „Reparo." Keine einzige Scherbe rührte sich.

„Reparo."

„Vergiss es Lucius. Das hat keinen Sinn."

Sie wischte mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen.

Lucius konnte seine Frau nicht weinen sehen.

Damals beim Tod ihrer Mutter hatte er sich immer schrecklich hilflos gefühlt, wenn seine Frau geweint hatte.

Bei der Beerdigung hatte er sie nicht trösten können.

Er wollte, aber es ging nicht.

Andromeda, ihre große Schwester war da gewesen und Sirius Black, als Narcissa weinend vor dem Grab zusammengebrochen war.

Er konnte bloß hilflos dabeistehen. Er würde jetzt etwas tun. Und zwar diesen verdammten Spiegel reparieren.

„REPARO!"

„Lass es Lucius!" sie nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass man alte Zauberspiegel nicht reparieren kann."

Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.

Da war es wieder. Dieses schreckliche Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit.

„Es tut mir so Leid mein Engel." Er nahm seine Frau in den Arm und überlegte, was er tun sollte.

„Entschuldige bitte." schniefte Narcissa und drückte ihn weg.

Sie stand auf und drehte sich zur Wand.

„Wofür?"

„Dass ich so eine schreckliche Heulsuse bin."

„Unsinn."

Er legte seine Arme von hinten um sie und wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust fallen. Kleine Tränchen rannen über ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Ich werde sie rauswerfen. Direkt Morgen. In Ordnung?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

Sie öffnete ihre grün-blauen Augen, die Lucius selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer faszinierten und verzauberten.

„Das ist mir egal. Sie entscheidet am Ende sowieso nicht, ob ich erbe oder nicht.

Habe mich gestern beim Notar erkundigt.

Mein Vater ist es, der sich um die Finanzen kümmert. Ich ruf ihn morgen an.

Vielleicht kann er sie ja dazu bewegen endlich zu gehen."

Er drehte sie zu sich herum und drückte sie. „Hör bitte auf zu weinen, mein Engel, ja?"

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihrem Mann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

**Die Maske der Furien**

„Du schmeißt mich raus? Deine eigene Mutter?"

„Mum, bitte…"

„Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten, Lucius!"

„Und ich lasse mir nicht bieten, dass du meiner Frau unnötig das Leben schwer machst. Es reicht Mutter."

Narcissa saß mit dem kleinen Draco in der Küche und spielte ‚Schneckenrennen'.

Nur dass es nicht, wie bei den Muggeln mit bunten Holzschnecken, sondern mit echten bunt bemalten Schnecken gespielt wurde.

Ihr Mann kam herein gerauscht.

Die Zornesröte noch immer im Gesicht.

„Sie macht mich wahnsinnig. Sie will nicht gehen."

Narcissa rutschte ein Stück auf ihrem Stuhl zur Seite, damit Lucius sich neben sie setzen konnte.

„Mein tapferer Ritter", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

Der Kleine gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Was ist los Draco?" er rang nach Luft.

„Draco?" Narcissa stand auf und nahm ihren Sohn.

„Bei Merlin, was ist los?"

Lucius sah auf das Brettspiel herab. 1…2…3…4…

„Wo ist die 5. Schnecke?"

Narcissa schlug ihrem Sohn hart auf den Rücken. Der Junge hustete und die Schnecke flog in hohem Bogen aus seinem Mund heraus.

„Gott sei dank." Lucius trat neben seine Frau und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung, Großer.?"

„Hat hier jemand eine Schnecke verloren?"

Narcissa kannte die Stimme.

„Abraxas", rief sie überglücklich und eilte aus der Tür, um ihren Schwiegervater zu begrüßen.

Eine solche überschwängliche Begrüßung war Abraxas nicht gewohnt.

Seine Schwiegertochter fiel ihm um den Hals und herzte ihn so heftig, dass er fast zu Boden stürzte.

„Dad!" Sein Sohn erschien im Eingangsbereich mit seinem kleinen Lieblingsenkel.

„Ich sehe schon, meine Frau muss euch ordentlich auf die Nerven gehen!" er lachte.

„Wo ist sie denn?"

Narcissa deutete ein Stockwerk höher. „Hat sich oben in ihrem Gästezimmer verbarrikadiert."

„Na dann werde ich den Drachen mal zur Vernunft bringen."

Mit zuversichtlichen Schritten ging er auf die Treppen zu.

„Ist sie sehr sauer?" fragte er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Narcissa begann laut zu lachen.

„Oh jaaa."

Abraxas schluckte und ging die Treppen herauf.

KRACH.

„Die gute Vase, Em. Lass die Sachen heil. Und vor allem: Hör auf nach mir zu werfen!"

KRACH „Em, Das war der Rembrandt! Reg dich ab. Wir gehen heim."

KRACH. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Abraxas. Ich werde nicht gehen."

„Emmiline! Komm jetzt. Reiß unserem Sohn nicht das ganze Haus ab!"

„Ich mach so viel kaputt, wie ich will."

„Oh Em. Das wirst du lassen. Ich warne dich.

Emmiline Zerphony MALFOY. Du wirst nicht die Aphrodite zerstören."

„Nicht meine Aphrodite." Lucius rannte die Stufen hinauf.

„Mum, nicht die Aphrodite!"

Lucius liebte diese Statue so wie normale Männer ihre Motorräder lieben.

Sie war sein ein- und alles.

Er hatte sie nach seinem Schulabschluss von seinem ersten verdienten Geld ersteigert.

Von einem griechischen Auktionator.

Als er in sein Arbeitszimmer gestürmt war stand die Aphrodite noch an ihrem vorigen Platz. Vollkommen unversehrt.

Mitten im Raum stand sein Vater mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand.

Von seiner Mutter war keine Spur.

„Wo ist, Mum?"

Abraxas grinste. Die muss sich erstmal abregen und bis dahin wird sie sich ganz hervorragend in meiner Kunstsammlung machen…"

Er bückte sich und hob eine schöne, glänzende goldene Maske vom Boden.

„Die Maske der Furien?", fragte Lucius interessiert.

Sein Vater nickte zufrieden. „Sie sieht deiner Mutter sogar ein wenig ähnlich."

Die Männer schritten lachend durch die Eingangshalle zur Türe.

„Wo ist deine Mutter, Lucius?", fragte Narcissa misstrauisch.

Lucius hielt die Maske nach oben, die sofort laut zu zetern begann.

„Lasst mich runter. Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach. Abraxas, verwandle mich zurück. Ich…"

Narcissa ging breit grinsend auf die Maske zu und hielt ihr mit ihrer schönen Hand den Mund zu.

„Wir sehen uns Weihnachten, Emmiline."

**Reviews, bittöööööö!**


End file.
